


Tropical Oxford

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James surprises Robbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Oxford

He felt silly. Self-conscious and ridiculous, standing is the bedroom completely stark bollock naked. But James had said, take all your clothes off and wait in here. Even alone, he covered himself with his hands, the shreds of his dignity leaking through his fingers. He was starting to get cold. What the hell was James doing out in the lounge? This was no way to spend a Saturday. If he was going to be naked, he at least wanted James to be with him, preferable in a nice warm bed. It was the middle of bloody winter for goodness sake. 

“Give me one more minute” came James’s voice, as if he had heard Robbie’s thoughts. Robbie huffed, one more minute. He rubbed his bare foot on the carpet, back and forth, faster and faster. What was he doing now? Trying to start a carpet fire? He could hear clattering and music, something he couldn’t quite place. Right, that was it. Enough was enough. Robbie turned to head to the wardrobe to put something on, just as James opened the bedroom door, looking flushed and slightly sweaty, and decidedly clothed.

“Why am I standing here like a complete berk, while you look like you’re just about to nip to the shops?” said Robbie, a faint hint of annoyance creeping in to what was mainly curiosity.

“Fine.” Huffed James. He stood at his full height in front of his older lover, cocked his eyebrow and slowly dropped his trousers, pants and all. “Better?”

“That’s more like it” said Robbie, his craggy face full of mischief, all traces of grumpiness completely erased now. “And the rest.” he added. James lifted his jumper over his head, and now, along with Robbie stood completely naked. He leaned forward and took Robbie’s hand in his, and lead him through their small home towards the lounge. The music softly wafted around the walls, and the smell of coconut hit Robbie’s nostrils. Ukulele and soft island music was emerging, and as Robbie and James made it to the lounge, there were two beach towels on the floor. There were pot plants around the place, and an ice bucket on the floor, a bottle of something chilling. Sun tan lotion and sunglasses were on the coffee table, and a beach ball resting on the sofa. Robbie took it all in and chuckled to himself.

“James, what’s all this….?” He waved to the tropical scene before him, delight and intrigue etched in his expression.

“Well, we've not had the chance to take a holiday somewhere hot. And, to be honest, I wasn't sure that you would want to after your time in the Virgin Islands. But I’ve always wanted to go somewhere tropical, so this is our trial run I suppose.” James explained as if it were no big deal. He handed Robbie a pair of sunglasses and motioned for him to lay on the towel on the floor. 

Robbie lowered himself to the floor, his bones cracking and creaking, but determined to show just how much he loved and appreciated everything that James did for him. James’s modesty and thoughtfulness continued to surprise and delight Robbie each and every day. James had settled himself on his own towel, a pillow under his head, sunglasses on. He looked to Robbie, and smiled, a warm smile that came from deep down in his soul. How had he got so lucky?

“Just one question, James.” Robbie said. “Why are we naked?”

“Well, Sir, the tropics often have nude beaches. And I figure if we are going there, even if we are pretending, that would be the first place I’d take you.” His voice lowering in a way that sent a spiralling rumble right to Robbie’s centre.

“Is it..” was all he could manage, still amazed that James would find someone like him physically attractive.

“Oh yes.” Said James, purposefully using his phone-sex voice now. “Most definitely.” He ran his tongue between his teeth and let out a barely audible groan. “Now, I think it’s time we put some sun screen on you, Robbie. We don’t want you to burn..” In one move, James had manoeuvred himself to be alongside Robbie, his rapidly filing cock brushing his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. James rolled Robbie onto his front, Robbie groaning as he had to move to accommodate his own growing enthusiasm.   
“Let’s start with your back, and see where the mood takes us.” 

This was certainly going to be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
